Market
The Market '''is a store which sells plushies, food, clothing, vacation tickets, and other decorative objects. It is something of a catch-all store for miscellaneous objects. You can also find Collaborative items showcased here. The store is sub-divided into four departments: 1) '''Toys & Collectable, 2) Party & Gift, 3) Cool Stuff '''and 4) '''Paw Mart. Owner The owner of the Market is Felicity. History The Market was created on March 26, 2010 as one of several new shops that replaced the old style shops. The Market most closely resembles the old Luxury Store, and is run by the same owner, Felicity. It also contains many items from the old Gadget Shop, and has some overlap with items also found in the Mystery Shop. Market.png|The Market as introduced on March 5, 2010 until November 3, 2010 market_1110.png|The current market as of Nov 4, 2010 Market Items For a listing of items that used to be in the Market but are no longer sold in stores, see Old Market Items. Toys & Collectable ( A listing of Dolls / Plushies found in the game can be found at the Category:Dolls page. ) Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.24.51 AM.png|Japanese New Year Bunny Daruma (OWO) Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.32.01 AM.png|Japanese New Year Lucky Laugh Set Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.32.41 AM.png|Kimono Kitty with Flower Cards Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.33.23 AM.png|Blue Temari Ball Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.33.31 AM.png|Pink Temari Ball Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.33.37 AM.png|Japanese New Year Panda Daruma Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.37.47 PM.png|Masquerade Girl Plushie (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.38.57 PM.png|New Year 2012 Bunny Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.00.38 PM.png|Famous Paintings II Bundle Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.01.59 PM.png|Christmas Bunny Bundle (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.08.59 PM.png|Mystery Evolving Angel Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.38.18 PM.png|Ghost Dog Plushie (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.39.21 PM.png|Gingerbread Train Set (animated) Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.03.03 AM.png|Ice Princess Plushie (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.04.09 AM.png|Ice Palace Miniaturizing Snowglobe Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.04.50 AM.png|Big Husky Plushie Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.05.28 AM.png|Ice Prince Plushie Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.05.36 AM.png|Prince Penguin Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 2.54.33 PM.png|Strawberry Bunny Plushie (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 2.55.49 PM.png|Harajuku Animal Set Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.32.52 PM.png|Thanksgiving Animals Bundle Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.33.30 PM.png|Chicken Coop Playset Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.34.00 PM.png|Raccoon in a Canoe (animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.34.35 PM.png|Autumn Boy Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.35.01 PM.png|Autumn Candle Trio Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.35.30 PM.png|Autumn Leaf Candle Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.36.02 PM.png|Happy Thanksgiving Banner Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.36.28 PM.png|Turkey Basket Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.36.52 PM.png|Cottage Cornucopia Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.37.39 PM.png|Mining Dwarf Set Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.38.12 PM.png|Snow White Portrait Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.38.41 PM.png|Prince Plushie dinosaur_skeleton_model.png|Dinosaur Skeleton Model evolution_of_pet_poster.png|Evolution of Pet Poster museum_guard_plushie.png|Museum Guard Plushie easter_island_statue_decor.png|Easter Island Statue Decor tall_vase_of_flowers.png|Tall Vase of Flowers magnificent_prince_statue.png|Magnificent Prince Statue perfume_collection_display.png|Perfume Collection Display carnival_giraffe_toy_ride.png|Carnival Giraffe Toy Ride carnival_panda_toy_ride.png|Carnival Panda Toy Ride carnival_unicycle.png|Carnival Unicycle carnival_starry_ball.png|Carnival Starry Ball carnival_wooden_barrel.png|Carnival Wooden Barrel dart_board.png|Dart Board farm_bunny_plushie.png|Farm Bunny Plushie farm_duck_plushie.png|Farm Duck Plushie tempaw_of_doom_painting.png|Tempaw of Doom Painting indiana_bones_plushie.png|Indiana Bones Plushie valentine_big_adorable_bear.png|Valentine Big Adorable Bear hideeni_valentine_rose_basket.png|Hideeni Valentine Rose Basket rabbit_of_a_thousand_faces.png|Rabbit of a Thousand Faces wwf_panda_family_collection.png|WWF Panda Family Collection wwf_panda_with_camera.png|WWF Panda with Camera wwf_panda_with_banner.png|WWF Panda with Banner wwf_panda_with_present.png|WWF Panda with Present wwf_panda_with_party_popper.png|WWF Panda with Party Popper chinese_luck_wall_decor.png|Chinese Luck Wall Decor magical_spring_hat.png|Magical Spring Hat secret_vault_painting.png|Secret Vault Painting vintage_framed_cat_painting.png|Vintage Framed Cat Painting squirrel_plushie.png|Squirrel Plushie portrait_of_an_opera_diva.png|Portrait of an Opera Diva christine_bear_plushie.png|Christine Bear Plushie nurse_bear_plushie.png|Nurse Bear Plushie bouncy_shape_shifting_snowball.png|Bouncy Shape Shifting Snowball (PFC) snow_rabbit_plushie.png|Snow Rabbit Plushie wwf_carol_singing_collection.png|WWF Carol Singing Collection (PFC) wwf_penguin_pianist.png|WWF Penguin Pianist (PFC) wwf_polar_bear_cellist.png|WWF Polar Bear Cellist (PFC) wwf_singing_baby_penguin.png|WWF Singing Baby Penguin (PFC) wwf_singing_baby_polar_bear.png|WWF Singing Baby Polar Bear (PFC) nutcracker_music_box.png|Nutcracker Music Box (PFC) toy_shop_abacus.png|Toy Shop Abacus toy_shop_hot_air_balloon_mobile.png|Toy Shop Hot Air Balloon Mobile famous_paintings_bundle.png|Famous Paintings Bundle (PFC) pet_with_a_pearl_earring_painting.png|Pet with a Pearl Earring Painting (PFC) starry_night_painting.png|Starry Night Painting (PFC) the_fur_of_venus_painting.png|The Fur of Venus Painting (PFC) the_kiss_painting.png|The Kiss Painting (PFC) water_lily_painting.png|Water Lily Painting (PFC) brass_bob.png|Brass Bob (PFC) autumn_country_painting.png|Autumn Country Painting hen_laying_eggs.png|Hen Laying Eggs ghostly_bear_plushie.png|Ghostly Bear Plushie buy_a_bunny_dispenser.png|Buy-A-Bunny Dispenser (PFC) tanuki_plushie.png|Tanuki Plushie kappa_plushie.png|Kappa Plushie kappa_mask.png|Kappa Mask kappa_legend_poster.png|Kappa Legend Poster Luminous_fish_japanese_lantern.png|Luminous Fish Japanese Lantern Golden_light_switch.png|Golden Light Switch White_light_switch.png|White Light Switch Light_switch.png|Light Switch Gothic_light_switch.png|Gothic Light Switch figher_arcade_game.png|Fighter Arcade Game racer_arcade_game.png|Racer Arcade Game mystic_8_ball.png|Mystic 8 Ball (PFC) hedgehog_plushie.png|Hedgehog Plushie baby_dragon_plushie.png|Baby Dragon Plushie yellow_donut_wall_sticker.png|Yellow Donut Wall Sticker french_bull_plushie.png|French Bull Plushie regal_mayor_plushie.png|Regal Mayor Plushie gifted_virtues_columnade.png|Gifted Virtues Columnade book_of_wit.png|Book of Wit mirror_of_beauty.png|Mirror of Beauty lyre_of_musical_talent.png|Lyre of Musical Talent cute_dalmation_plushie.png|Cute Dalmatian Plushie black_chihuahua_plushie.png|Black Chihuahua Plushie traditional_terracotta_collection.png|Traditional Terracotta Collection cute_zebra_plushie.png|Cute Zebra Plushie crocodile_plushie.png|Crocodile Plushie wave_painting.png|Wave Painting pink_pots.png|Pink Pots white_teru_teru_bozo.png|White Teru Teru Bozo shiba_inu_plushie.png|Shiba Inu Plushie hatching_egg.png|Hatching Egg (PFC) cute_bread_plushie.png|Cute Bread Plushie lovely_white_bear_plushie.png|Lovely White Bear Plushie panda_doll.png|Panda Doll ballroom_teddy.png|Ballroom Teddy kangaroo_plushie.png|Kangaroo Plushie blue_elephant_toy.png|Blue Elephant Toy chihuahua_plushie.png|Chihuahua Plushie colorful_parrot_plushie.png|Colorful Parrot Plushie country_horse_plushie.png|Country Horse Plushie yorkshire_terrier_plushie.png|Yorkshire Terrier Plushie bunny.png|Bunny winter_teddy.png|Winter Teddy Submarine_toy.png|Submarine Toy Green_alien_spaceship.png|Green Alien Spaceship cream_rocking_horse.png|Cream Rocking Horse royal_guard_doll.png|Royal Guard Doll baseball_doll.png|Baseball Doll horsey.png|Horsey mole_plushie.png|Mole Plushie ladybug_doll.png|Ladybug Doll unicorn_doll.png|Unicorn Doll Confetti_cannon.png|Confetti Cannon Party & Gift Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.19.10 AM.png|Mochi Making Bunny (time limited) Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.36.27 AM.png|Japanese New Year Striped Floor Cushion Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.25.01 PM.png|Osechi Bento Box Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.42.48 PM.png|Japanese New Year Tangerines Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.43.26 PM.png|Japanese New Year Bamboo Decor Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.43.36 PM.png|Japanese New Year Wreath Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.44.31 PM.png|Japanese New Year Mochi Display Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.44.39 PM.png|Japanese New Year Dotted Floor Cushion Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.45.13 PM.png|Japanese New Year Banner Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.39.46 PM.png|Masquerade Candle Stand (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.40.54 PM.png|Scattered White Petal (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.42.20 PM.png|Masquerade Balloons Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 6.58.09 PM.png|Masquerade Candelabra Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.43.32 PM.png|Masquerade Dessert Stand Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.44.07 PM.png|Masquerade Centerpiece Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.44.35 PM.png|Masquerade Bow Balloon Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.45.03 PM.png|Masquerade New Year Banner Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.10.35 PM.png|Snowman Balloons (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.11.34 PM.png|Gingerbread Man Happy Holidays Sign Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.12.20 PM.png|Candy Cane Ball Candle Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.13.00 PM.png|Christmas Tree Balloons Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.28.29 PM.png|Twisted Christmas Gift Boxes Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.43.51 PM.png|Twisted Christmas Candelabra luxury_lounge_bar.png|Luxury Lounge Bar cinderella_ball_cake.png|Cinderella Ball Cake Carnival_Balloon_Stall.png|Carnival Balloon Stall pink_and_yellow_flag_decoration.png|Pink and Yellow Flag Decoration diamond_solitaire_ring.png|Diamond Solitaire Ring valentine_bouquet_with_balloons.png|Valentine Bouquet with Balloons red_lips_balloon.png|Red Lips Balloon valentine_strawberry_cake.png|Valentine Strawberry Cake small_yellow_rose_bouquet.png|Small Yellow Rose Bouquet jar_of_assorted_candy.png|Jar of Assorted Candy roses_in_pink_basket.png|Roses in Pink Basket spectacular_chinese_firecrackers.png|Spectacular Chinese Firecrackers wwf_anniversary_celebration_cake.png|WWF Anniversary Celebration Cake chinese_firecrackers.png|Chinese Firecrackers celebration_statue_of_liberty.png|Celebration Statue of Liberty (PFC) new_year_2011_balloons.png|New Year 2011 Balloons Red_and_blue_noisemaker.png|Red and Blue Noisemaker toy_shop_balloon_bunch.png|Toy Shop Balloon Bunch autumn_flower_vase.png|Autumn Flower Vase country_basket_with_towel.png|Country Basket with Towel summoning_school_bell.png|Summoning School Bell (PFC) fireworks_machine.png|Fireworks Machine (PFC) Red_lotus_candle.png|Red Lotus Candle tall_wedding_welcome_sign.png|Tall Wedding Welcome Sign luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparkling Berry Juice chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake send_some_love.png|Send Some Love lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink mothers_day_cute_bouquet.png|Mother's Day Cute Bouquet birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake cute_pink_balloon.png|Cute Pink Balloon white_star_balloon.png|White Star Balloon balloon_arch.png|Balloon Arch Cool Stuff Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.46.22 PM.png|French Maid Dresser Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.44.36 PM.png|Skeleton Reindeer Seat (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.46.38 PM.png|Lump of Snow (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.47.23 PM.png|Rudolph Accessories Bundle Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.48.14 PM.png|Rudolph Sweater Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.48.34 PM.png|Rudolph Plushie Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.49.27 PM.png|Friends of Rudolph Poster (Starring your pet) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.51.13 PM.png|Red Nosed Reindeer Set Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.52.04 PM.png|Twisted Sled Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.52.10 PM.png|Big Lump of Snow Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.52.16 PM.png|Pile of Snow Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 2.57.11 PM.png|Special Kitty Maker Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.53.21 PM.png|Autumn Retreat Painting (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.53.30 PM.png|Instant Evolution Potion Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.36.10 AM.png|Mine Cart (OWO) evolving_dinosaur_egg.png|Evolving Dinosaur Egg evolving_mystery_statue.png|Evolving Mystery Statue small_museum_display_case.png|Small Museum Display Case large_museum_display_case.png|Large Museum Display Case laser_guarded_giant_diamond.png|Laser Guarded Giant Diamond security_pet_scanner.png|Security Pet Scanner modern_luxury_wall_mounted_fish_tank.png|Modern Luxury Wall Mounted Fish Tank modern_luxury_fountain_centerpiece.png|Modern Luxury Fountain Centerpiece luxury_flatscreen_tv.png|Luxury Flatscreen TV luxury_presidential_limousine.png|Luxury Presidential Limousine pearl_treasure.png|Pearl Treasure running_fast_clock.png|Running Fast Clock carnival_candy_stall_holder.png|Carnival Candy Stall carnival_strong_pet_machine.png|Carnival Strong Pet Machine carnival_click_a_duck_game.png|Carnival Click a Duck Game carnival_tower_drop_ride.png|Carnival Tower Drop Ride farm_milking_cow.png|Farm Milking Cow farm_baby_donkey_cart.png|Farm Baby Donkey Cart cockerel_weathervane.png|Cockerel Weathervane farm_train_crossing_lights.png|Farm Train Crossing Lights jungle_riding_elephant.png|Jungle Riding Elephant tempaw_of_doom_trap.png|Tempaw of Doom Trap digging_treasure_detector.png|Digging Treasure Detector jungle_jeep.png|Jungle Jeep camping_luxury_tent.png|Camping Luxury Tent camping_lantern.png|Camping Lantern camping_backpack.png|Camping Backpack camping_radio_receiver.png|Camping Radio Receiver chinese_moon_guitar.png|Chinese Moon Guitar chinese_guqin_instrument.png|Chinese Guqin Instrument vintage_live_music_stage.png|Vintage Live Music Stage vintage_microphone.png|Vintage Microphone brass_saxophone.png|Brass Saxophone vintage_1920s_red_car.png|Vintage 1920s Red Car vintage_black_and_gold_clock.png|Vintage Black and Gold Clock rapunzel_bird.png|Rapunzel Bird opera_house_private_box.png|Opera House Private Box haunted_opera_mirror.png|Haunted Opera Mirror opera_house_pipe_organ.png|Opera House Pipe Organ opera_house_dressing_table.png|Opera House Dressing Table opera_house_suit_display.png|Opera House Suit Display opera_house_dress_display.png|Opera House Dress Display hospital_defibrillator.png|Hospital Defibrillator hospital_room_tv.png|Hospital Room TV hospital_mechanical_scale.png|Hospital Mechanical Scale hospital_skeleton_model.png|Hospital Skeleton Model (PFC) hospital_ambulance.png|Hospital Ambulance hospital_x-ray_machine.png|Hospital X-Ray Machine rooftop_terrace_elevator.png|Rooftop Terrace Elevator (PFC) toy_shop_train_set.png|Toy Shop Train Set (PFC) toy_shop_spinning_airplane.png|Toy Shop Spinning Airplane (PFC) red_flying_airplane.png|Red Flying Airplane (PFC) mechanical_camera.png|Mechanical Camera (PFC) brass_motorcycle.png|Brass Motorcycle brass_telescope.png|Brass Telescope flying_bird_with_goggles.png|Flying Bird with Goggles hideeni_magnet.png|Hideeni Magnet (PFC) hideeni_cake_bribe.png|Hideeni Cake Bribe (PFC) hideeni_repellent.png|Hideeni Repellent (PFC) magic_flying_carpet.png|Magic Flying Carpet (PFC) magic_genie_lamp.png|Magic Genie Lamp (PFC) arabian_market_carpet_stand.png|Arabian Market Carpet Stand arabian_market_clothes_line.png|Arabian Market Clothes Line gothic_bat_car.png|Gothic Bat Car legendary_phoenix_egg.png|Legendary Phoenix Egg (PFC) basketball_hoop.png|Basketball Hoop mysterious_chest.png|Mysterious Chest alchemists_bottle.png|Alchemist's Bottle mystery_painting.png|Mystery Painting cold_drinks_vending_machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine pink_retro_convertible.png|Pink Retro Convertible (PFC) pets_garage.png|Pets Garage retro_television.png|Retro Television retro_neon_pet_society_sign.png|Retro Neon Pet Society Sign retro_gas_station.png|Retro Gas Station|link=Retro Gas Station Orange_kite.png|Orange Kite White_olympus_clock.png|White Olympus Clock teal_cute_vintage_car.png|Teal Cute Vintage Car pink_retro_car.png|Pink Retro Car red_sports_car.png|Red Sports Car shiny_red_roadster.png|Shiny Red Roadster shiny_black_roadster.png|Shiny Black Roadster vacation_ticket.png|Vacation Ticket shiny_blue_rock_guitar.png|Shiny Blue Rock Guitar retro_pet_videogame.png|Retro Pet Videogame electric_rice_cooker.png|Electric Rice Cooker medium_battery.png|Medium Battery (PFC) large_battery.png|Large Battery (PFC) nannybot2.png|Nannybot(PFC) countdown_clock.png|Countdown Clock Black led ticker.png|Black LED Ticker pink_led_ticker.png|Pink LED Ticker spaceship_control_panel.png|Spaceship Control Panel Red bicycle.png|Red Bicycle acoustic_guitar.png|Acoustic Guitar Futuristic motorbike.png|Futuristic Motorbike red_pet_v_guitar.png|Red Pet V Guitar black_electric_guitar.png|Black Electric Guitar drum_kit.png|Drum Kit Luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light Luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig microphone_decor.png|Microphone Decor electric_keyboard.png|Electric Keyboard keyboard_stand.png|Keyboard Stand amp_box_decor.png|Amp Box Decor black_viper_jukebox.png|Black Viper Jukebox loud_speaker.png|Loud Speaker vertical_speaker.png|Vertical Speaker black_luxury_hi-fi.png|Black Luxury Hi-Fi wooden_cello.png|Wooden Cello elegant_wooden_piano.png|Elegant Wooden Piano wooden_harp.png|Wooden Harp galaxy2000_game_controller.png|Galaxy2000 Game Controller galaxy_2000_game_console.png|Galaxy2000 Game Console dvd_collection.png|DVD Collection ink_jet_printer.png|Ink Jet Printer flat_screen_monitor.png|Flat Screen Monitor petultra_desktop_computer.png|PetUltra Desktop Computer pet_x09_monitor.png|Pet X09 Monitor pet_x09_keyboard.png|Pet X09 Keyboard pet2000_wireless_phone.png|Pet2000 Wireless Phone crystal_white_laptop.png|Crystal White Laptop crystal_white_mobile.png|Crystal White Mobile vintage_popcorn_machine.png|Vintage Popcorn Machine Luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table Luminous_pink_heart_string.png|Luminous Pink Heart String Luminous_large_string_light.png|Luminous Large String Light Luminous_small_string_light.png|Luminous Small String Light Stickers Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.49.25 PM.png|Yellow Leafs Sticker(OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.49.33 PM.png|Red Leaf Sticker(OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.51.05 PM.png|Green Leafs Sticker Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.51.12 PM.png|Orange Leaf Sticker 0_sticker.png|'0' Sticker 1_sticker.png|'1' Sticker 2_sticker.png|'2' Sticker 3_sticker.png|'3' Sticker 4_sticker.png|'4' Sticker 5_sticker.png|'5' Sticker 6_sticker.png|'6' Sticker 7_sticker.png|'7' Sticker 8_sticker.png|'8' Sticker 9_sticker.png|'9' Sticker questionmark_sticker.png|'?' Sticker exclamation_mark_sticker.png|'!' Sticker A_sticker.png|'A' Sticker b_sticker.png|'B' Sticker c_sticker.png|'C' Sticker d_sticker.png|'D' Sticker e_sticker.png|'E' Sticker f_sticker.png|'F' Sticker g_sticker.png|'G' Sticker h_sticker.png|'H' Sticker i_sticker.png|'I' Sticker j_sticker.png|'J' Sticker k_sticker.png|'K' Sticker l_sticker.png|'L' Sticker m_sticker.png|'M' Sticker n_sticker.png|'N' Sticker o_sticker.png|'O' Sticker p_sticker.png|'P' Sticker q_sticker.png|'Q' Sticker r_sticker.png|'R' Sticker s_sticker.png|'S' Sticker t_sticker.png|'T' Sticker u_sticker.png|'U' Sticker v_sticker.png|'V' Sticker w_sticker.png|'W' Sticker x_sticker.png|'X' Sticker y_sticker.png|'Y' Sticker z_sticker.png|'Z' Sticker Category:Stores